Secrets
by Jabber
Summary: This is a story that i've been working on about a girl named Scarlet who is pulled into a completely different world from her own. enjoy


Prologue-

I can't be sure of what lying in my future from this point. My breathing heavy and ragged, my chest in ever bounding pain, and the world seem to be slowly slipping away from me. How did things come to this? I was a teenage girl on the streets no less then two months ago, now I'm staring, no, waiting for death. Why dose my life have to be full of secrets? How was I ever pulled into this alternate world that no human knows about? How that's all I want to know if I die, how?

My eyes flutter shut and everything slips from my grip. Reality, life, and everything that comes with it.

Chapter One-

Okay let me start off with the fact that my life has gone threw normal, to depressing, to why, and to how? So if some of this is seeming weird and or freaky, just remember it is to me too.

My name is Scarlet Allen, and today is my sixteenth birthday… no explanation point? You all might be wondering. Well of course when your living with Christina Night , there is **no** explanation points on a birthday for me in her house. Okay here's the thing Christina is not even my really mother, my mother and father died about five years ago in some freak house fire. Somehow I made it out alive and well.

But back on to my point Christina is not my birth mom nor are we even blood related, she picked me out at the adoption center like I was puppy pretty much. But she's a really nice, very girly thirty-seven year old women, with green eyes and red hair. So now I live with her and her twin seventeen year olds, Gage and Thrash Night. They're seventeen but yet and still they act like the twelve. Thrash is apparently every girls dream guy. Green eyes like his moms, and brown hair, like his recently divorced dad. And Gage…? Well he would be every girls dream too…if he played on the team as every other straight guy. Yes Gage is gay, but he cute, he has light, and I mean very light green eyes, and shaggy red hair.

Now one look at us all together, I stand out like a pork chop at a Vegan dinner. Unlike them, my skin is naturally darker then there's and I have, dark brown eyes, and short, flippy brown hair. I don't even share the same physical features with them, I'm taller than everyone in the house and my eyes are bigger. Sometimes I wish I blended in with them for once, so I wouldn't seem like to much of an outsider. But know Christina had the choose the one that she thought would look the least like her.

Oh well, I guess I'll get over it later on in life, but now I get to sleep in. So snuggled down in the covers of my bed and went into my dream realm. That is until I heard my door crack open just a bit. I didn't pay any attention to it and just went back to sleep.

Later that day I woke up, it was about nine thirty in the morning. Somehow I always seem to wake up before noon. I sat up in bed and stretched, got up to go take a relaxing shower. But on my way to the bathroom, I bumped into Gage and Thrash.

"Hay guys what's up?" I asked. Thrash had this evil grin and his face while Gage had guilt mixed with a with some what enjoyment, plastered on his.

"What'd you do?" I asked feeling a little suspicious. There always up to something I never seem to know what until the last minute though.

"Oh nothing." Thrash said with no innocents what so ever in his tone. We were pretty much the same height, so I started them each in the eyes with a threatening look, and slowly walked off. From behind me I could hear the laughing. What are they up to. Groaned threw my mind. But like I said…I always seem to be the last to know.

After getting out of the shower I walked down to my room with a towel rapped around myself. I'm still racking my brain trying to come up with something, Thrash and Gage did, but the possibilities seemed endless in my mind. Maybe they put a stink bomb under my bed, or let a spider loose somewhere in the house, or worse they sent those embarrassing Christmas photos to my whole school. NOOOOO! But then again I could be over reacting. It's not like they would want to do something that would hurt me socially or physically right? Right?

I got to my bed room and everything in it seemed pretty normal. I opened my dresser draw slowly and when I finally got it open I peeked inside, all my underwear and bras are in place. I hooked on my bra and put a pair of my good underwear on. Aw comfy. Okay everything has to be okay now exploded or erupted and I'm not in shock of embarrassment. I took a deep breath and walked over to my closet. Turning on the light switch, I froze solid. From the inside out. All my jeans and t-shirts were completely gone. My favorite pair of ratty sneakers were also gone. But there was on thing in there, it was un-natural to be seen on me. It was a jeaned skirt, that was to short my comfort zone, and this weird blue shirt that had one side of it almost completely gone , with a white tank top under it. They crossed the line, the crossed it a good mile over. I was about to scream when there was I slight tap on my door.

Christina poked her head in a little bit with a smile on her face. I just stared at her my eyes still wide with shock.

"I see you found your birthday surprise." She said stepping in the room all the way and closing the door behind her.

"Yes." I agreed. "one question though?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry but did this gift happen to come from Hell?" I asked.

"Oh please just wear it for today." She begged. "It's your sixteenth birthday! On my sweet sixteen, I had a great party got the guy of my dreams and a new car. And you don't want to so much as us sing happy birthday. So that's why I'm having Gage and Thrash take you out to the mall to have some fun and maybe find a boyfriend." She explained. I just stared at her blankly. She really think's I'm going to go threw with this. Go to the mall with my foster brothers, have fun get a boyfriend, have FUN! I looked back at the outfit again.

"Aren't moms suppose to try and prohibit there teenage girls to wear thing like this?" I asked.

"Oh pleaseeeeeee!" She whined. "I'm tiered of you not bring home a date, and seeing you in those boyish cloth that you steal from your brothers, and-and…PLEASE!" She begged. She didn't seem to faze me what so ever. Then she started giving me the puppy dog eyes. Oh Dear Lord, no not the puppy dog eyes. For some reason I always get suckered by the puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"I'll be out in a minute." I groaned.

"Yay thank you. I'll put your makeup on as soon as your done getting dressed! Remember your sixteen your suppose to feel completely different." She said running out the door. Wait what makeup? But it was too late. This isn't how I planed spending _my_ sweet sixteen, and so far I don't feel any different. That is until I got this freak head ach.

This head ach was like none other that I've ever had before. The pain was so crippling that I fell to the floor and tears welled up in my eyes. I don't understand what's going on I felt fine no less than a minute ago. Now I feel like a jack hammer is driving an iron spike threw the back of my head. Then something unexpected happened, voices-voices started whirling threw my head these weren't voices I herd everyday I couldn't put a face with them. All I could faintly hear them say is something about 'follow your destiny' 'be he best Survivor you may be'. And so on. But one thing stuck out, blasted threw all the other voices, talking to me and me only.

"Scarlet Maryann Allen, you've grown so much threw the years, we would have taught you more but our life was cut short." The voice said, it's strange but it almost sounded like my mother and father talking at the same time. "We now give you what power we have to fight and defend others, use them well and with caution. And happy Sixteenth Birthday." The voice finished quietly, then the head pains came as fast as they left. This was strange. I got up perfectly fine almost as if it never happened but I know it did. It left something like an internal mark on me. I felt better than I was for some reason, stronger physically and mentally. I just really did feel different now.

I wonder if ever sixteen year old gets a weirdo head ach d=for their birthday. Hmmm? Makes me think about what lies ahead.

So after me momentary head trauma thing, I got dressed in the outfit from Hell and trudged down the stairs in ridiculous high heels, the only pair of shoes in my closet. Now I wished I had just stayed up stairs, because Christina and Gage had set up this make up studio in the kitchen. They herd the clack of my high heels and looked up. There face showed Oooo and Awww, Christina rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"My little Scarlet looks like a girl." She giggled.

"But she needs to look like a women if she wants a boyfriend." Gage sang.

"That's right!" Christina said in a stern voice. Like she was in head of command. "Now sit!" She said. I did without objection. Maybe if I just corroborate things won't turn out so pretty and girly. But then again they just might. I sat in that chair for what seemed like an hour but was really only ten minutes of Christina and Gage discussing colors and what would go better with my skin tone. I didn't think things could get worse. Really I thought eyeliner was pushing it. But when that mirror caught my reflection I almost flopped over and died. They put hits of blush on my cheeks, black eyeliner over and under my big brown eye, and my eye shadow was some sort of smokey color. What have I let them do? I fell to girly and out of my comfort zone completely. I wanted to crawl under a rock and sit and read my nerdy manga comic books.

"Is the birthday girl ready to go?" Thrash called coming down the stairs. I turned around in the chair, Thrash was staring at his watch. When he looked up at me he froze, and stared. I waved my hand back and fourth, Hello? Where'd the smart mouth Thrash go?

"So how dose she look?" Christina asked timidly.

"Oh uh y-yeah she l-looks great. I'll be in the car waiting." He said quickly, and ran out of the house with the keys.

"Mission accomplished." Gage mumbled.

"How's that?" I asked helping them put the makeup back in the containers.

"Thrash was on the edge of getting a boner." He laughed. We all ended up laughing a bit.

I walked out to the car with Gage, making sure not to trip over anything, heels are not the easiest thing to walk in. We got in the car and Thrash was listening to some loud rock music that I really liked. I got in the back sit letting Gage have the spot up front. Later on in the car Gage turned down the music and said.

"So dose Scar really look good enough for you to get a boner?" Thrash started chocking on the gum he was chewing.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Gage said to himself.

"You can shove that yes you you're a-"

"Okay then we're here." I said cutting thrash off short before things could get real bad. We walked in the entrance of the mall and there were a lot of people from my school here. Okay great now I'm going to have to hear people talk about the new girl that everyone saw at the mall.

"So where do you want to meet a guy first?" Thrash asked in mocking tone.

"I'll hurt you!" I said darkly.

"Well have fun." Gage said in a little bit of a jealousy in his voice. Aww Gage is gay if you've forgotten and he's never had a boyfriend and I haven't either, but it's bigger deal for him. He gets beat up for the way he is, and I've always wished someone would come around for him.

"You know what forget a boyfriend for me, today were boy searching for a guy just for you." I said putting an arm around him.

He scoffed. "With next to me. You have long legs, boobs, and a great butt," He wined. "I'm hopeless!"

"Okay then Thrash help your brother and I'll go look for nice guys for you." I suggested. I hate to see Gage so sad, he really is like my brother in a best friend sort of way.

"NO!" Gage said. "Forget me we got to find you someone." he said snapping completely out of his little depression thing. I swear the kid's bipolar sometimes.

Know all I wanted to do is bee a good little nerdy no one sit in the Borders Express and read anime, or go to Earthbound and be a nerd. But no, I was almost dragged against my will just to talk to people. It's not that I'm shy is just that I'm not attention hungry like other people who need to talk to someone ever day. I have gone almost a week without talking to anyone in my house during the summer a couple of years ago.

So if you know where I come from on this, never let your family drag you to some overly populated place just to meet a guy, cause believe me when I say this… it's not fun.

So we bounced from the hottest stores that guys hang out in, to the food court, to this place and that place, until I could take it anymore and just went back to the food court to buy a drink or some thing I really don't know I just want to stop the madness.

I bought myself a soda from the Taco Bell, there the best choice for drinking needs, while the twins were getting some food, and sat down at some random table not really caring. This might be going threw my head for the millionth time but…this is not how I saw my birthday. All I wanted to do today was sit at home watch a movie or five and maybe go to the book store. And instead I got my wardrobe put only God knows were, forced to wear this thing, had that weirdo head ach that made me feel completely different, and coming here to the mall and, this and that, and dear Lord, I'm going insane while having a melt down. Great.

I took another sip from my soda, and crack my knuckles, yeah, yeah, heard it to many times, 'Eww, that's so un-lady like!' yes but I'm not some girly priss who to whine about everything that makes them uncomfortable. This can't get any worse. Maybe something really good will happen tonight. Maybe an unexpected marathon on Inuyasha will be on. That would be nice.

But while focusing on my favorite anime characters, Gage came back with some food.

"Where's Thrash?" I asked not really caring.

"Picking a fight the cashier over there." Gage said opening the lid on hid food. I shrugged my shoulders, typical Thrash no surprises with him and ordering food. There's always something he has to complain about his food.

"So you like any of the selection you got here." He asked. I shook my head.

"No all the guy in this town are jerks, besides you." I said.

"True that." Gage muttered under his breath. But it's the truth every guy you see around this town is some wanna be poser, who thinks it's cool to bag on people for there differences, pick on girls because there not pretty enough, and just be total insentient jerks! They just have to remember that real people lie us will make it out in the real world. I hadn't noticed but I had sucked my soda dry and got up to get a refill. On my way I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings and just k-smacked into this guy. Luckily my soda was unharmed. I shook out my short hair while thanking Lord that my skirt didn't fly up. Who did I just run into is now regressing in my mind.

I look around to find what I wish I had never saw. I wished I never saw his face, I wish that the image of is eye would erase from mind forever. But nope it's never gonna, that's one thing I hate about myself I might think this guy is adorable and my heart will go hay wire and I'll always be thinking about his face, but in the back of mind there's a little whisper of doubt 'he with his girlfriend and will never want you'. The whisper soon turns into yelling as I soon realize it's the truth and drop the face for good. But his face seems to have burned and image into my brain forever. His light blue eyes, Long shaggy black hair, and he's t-tall. Wow do I wish this guy was mine, that is until his personality drives me up the wall and I want to shoot him. But he seems nice for some reason, I don't know why but I have the strangest feeling to just trust that he nice and friendly, and I just want to-to hug him or something of the sort. Something inside me is compelling me to do so, have no idea why but I just do. Strange?

Okay, so this is great. I'm sitting on the floor gawing at this guy while he's snapping his fingers in front of my face making sure I haven't had any brain damage, while I just sit there like a lump. I jump up and realize that he's even taller than me, even when I'm wear these monsters called heels. God is watching me suffer right now.

"Sorry I-I wasn't looking were I was going." I said quickly, and ran off, well not ran but this weird fast walk. I sped past the table I was sitting at and just went to the other side of the store to Border Express.

The cashier Jeff a kind of pudgy guy with a bit of a goatee looked up from whatever book he was reading, and said,

"Hay, doll face! This ain't a shoe store." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around menacingly and gave him a stare, that said 'you better remember who I am.' at that instant he goes,

"SCARLET! I'm sorry I didn't mean it, honest." He was almost groveling on the floor, and that's how wanted it. Yes John is afraid of me, but that's only because he saw me beat up some guy outside the store and know I show no mercy. I smiled in the pure fact that I strike him with fear (insert evil laughter). So anyway I went back to, of course the manga and anime section, and just looked threw some of the books.

I don't know why but kind of in the middle of browsing I started to get little light headed. I almost felt like passing but for some reason didn't. About a good twenty minutes passed of the light headedness, before someone else walked into the store. The foot steps of someone in sneakers or something of the sort…wait how did I hear the foot steps, I usually have the worst hearing in the world, my nickname is Helen Keller, which is very mean by the way. I kept listening to the sound of the foot steps until the got closer and closer, and then bam right next to me.

I almost had a heart attack it's the some guy from the food court, noooooo why! Why am I being punished? I'm sorry for punching that guy in the face, I didn't know that the cartilage would break, just forgive me, who ever this is. Karma, God…BUDDHA!

But the pleads in my head didn't make the guy go away. He just kind of stood there in front of me.

"Am I in your way?" I asked.

"Oh know I just came to give this back to you." he said holding my soda.

"Ummm…thanks, you could've just thrown it away, but sense it's here." I said grabbing it and taking a sip. He chuckled a bit. Aww he has an adorable smile. Again WHY?

"Chris." He said.

"Scarlet." He flashed another smile. That almost made me forget how light headed and distant I was. Things were staring to get fuzzy, and slid to the ground, and looked up at Chris he was looking concerned, or like he was saying something, but I couldn't understand and I drifted.

Chapter Two

I slowly regained conscious but didn't open my eyes, cause I had just had the wildest dream. It was m sixteenth birthday and Christina made me put on this skimpy outfit, go to the mall with the twins and find a boyfriend, and I ended up passing out in Borders. Now that's wow. Shifted tiredly in bed and touched my legs just to make sure that I really wasn't wearing a skirt. And to my relief I wasn't, instead I'm wearing nice comfortable cargo pants. I tossed over and almost went back to sleep.

That is until I realized that all my cargo pants were thrown out about a month ago.

I snapped up in the bed and opened my eyes, to see al these people that I've never seen in my life besides Chris. Wait Chris! That little daddy knockin' fart. What am I doing here? What is this place. It was just an area almost like an infirmary with other people ling around in the beds looking hurt and sick, but this place was made completely made out of wood. And nothing felt right or normal or just-just ugh, out of place, I'm missing to many pieces to this puzzle.

A small girl. With blond curls, and blue eyes, that looked about twelve popped next to me with a big smile.

"Your funny when loopy. You like to sing?" She said giggling. I embarrassed myself in front of another group of people. Not the first time that's happened. I rubbed my hands over my face to wake myself up.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" I asked trying to keep my tone calm cause right now all I want to do is punch that Chris right tin the head, and break not just his nose but his face as well.

A man with a brown scruffy beard and milky dark gray eyes stepped forward.

"Hmm yes welcome to the pack, Scarlet. We've been waiting for, for a while now." He said. "My name is David. I'm the head of this little pack. You have been summoned to your duties as a Survivor. But of course you know all about this." He added. I just stared blankly. What?

"I'm sorry you got the wrong Scarlet." I said starting to get up.

"You mean your parents never told you about any of this?" He asked. The mention of m parent made me grip the edge of the bed hard.

"My parents died." I gutted out of myself trying mot to shed tears. David, and everyone had looks of shock.

"What? I don't understand, if they were dead we would have record." He said, I started to get a little frustrated.

"Well it happened, about seven years ago from today. In a house fire, caused on purpose." I said threw gritted teeth, yeah my folks died on my birthday.

"Well we're terribly sorry, but we had know idea, we would've got you long before now then." He explained. Now that's what's starting to bug me most right now. No one's really told me what going on only that I need to full fill my duties and that I'm a Survivor. What is a Survivor anyway. And why do I feel so angry and upset, it's not like me I'm starting to feel kind of bad cause I've been being kind of jerkish, but then again they did id nap me why aren't I screaming at the top of my lungs or something.

I deep calming breath.

"I'm sorry but can you explain what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, I'll let Janet and Chris show you around while explain things to you." He said to the little blond who eyes lit up brightly.

"Okay let's go!' She said bouncing up and down. I got up from the bed a little wobbly but regained my balance quickly. un-natural. Janet lead me out the door with Chris close behind. When Janet opened the door to the outside, it looked like something straight out of The Lightning Thief. There were people over in one place fighting with swords, in another area there were people arching, and so many other things going on. Janet pushed me along.

"So, do you like sing?" Janet asked, again.

"No, umm not really, why?" I asked curiously.

"Because you kept singing. The whole way here, and you giggle like crazy." Chris spoke up from the back.

"Well that sounds like me. Random sing and obnoxious giggling."

"Yeah but I don't understand why you were giggling so much at the song you were singing." Janet said, walking next to me closely.

"What song was I singing?"

"Umm, I don't know the name but it was something about Chemo and the hardest thing about leaving is you? Somethin' like that." she explained. Oh that's isn't really a happy song, I believe she's talking about Cancer by MCR. I don't know why I do that every time I'm loopy.

I just shrugged. "Okay, so explain all this me?" I asked dropping the subject. Chris got beside me.

"Well this is the secret hid out of the Survivors." Hmm the woods are a secret hide out. Interesting.

Okay yes I think I get the point that I'm a Survivor.

"Okay yeah," I said. "but what is Survivor?" I asked.

"Well we have been around sense the dawn of man kind, we're born into the world not knowing and then taken from our families to help protect humans from Jackers." Chris explained. "Jackers are what have been trying to destroy and take over ever mortal there is on earth, their queen is the one who over rules them all. Like explained we're trying to bring hem down and any other threat to the world." Wow a lot to take in, so he's pretty much saying that I'm part of an pack that defends humans against Jackers and any other threat against the world or humans. Hmm wait so am I not human?

"And no were not technically human cause we other abilities, which you need to cheek right here." We stopped in front of a little hut looking thing and Janet knocked on the door. Instantly a women with long silver hair opened the door and greeted us lovingly.

"Hello, Hello, welcome. What can I help you with today?" She asked.

"Newbie!" Janet shouted.

"Oooo my favorite. Come in please. Oh, and my names, Crystal. I'm the nurse and I can tell if you have any extra ability." She said while sweeping us all in, and sitting me down in a certain chair, while everyone else had sat were ever.

"So state your name please." Crystal asked politely.

"Scarlet Allen." I said.

"Hmmm, Allen. I remember your parents." She muttered to herself more than me, her face grew a little fearful. I hope she liked my parents and my parents liked her.

"But that's impossible!" She said to herself and rushed over to me, grabbing my leg, in the process almost flipping me out of my chair, and rolled the up my left pant leg. She gasped and her eyes grew wide. What's up, I looked at my leg everything looked fine until my eyes drifted to the side of my leg. There was a long line of knot work that looked like it had been freshly tattooed all up and down my leg, in the middle of it there were beautiful bright blue flowers that connected to some of the black knotting and swirls. This is creepy unless I stopped at a tattoo parlor and got tattooed while out cold I don't know how that got there. Crystal's eyes were now wide with excitement. I'm confused.

"Quick what makes you mad, embarrassed, or just emotions!" She quickly digging threw some stuff.

"Umm… Uh I really don't know." I said. "What dose this have to do with anything?" I asked. Then Crystal snapped her fingers.

"Your parents were some of the dumbest people around." Crystal said, loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked just to make sure I heard her right.

"You heard me," She said, with a hint of disgust in her voice. "your parents were some of the stupidest, un-natural, beings here." I was standing up in front of her now face to face. Crystal just crossed her arms over her chest.

Yeah I get angry when people talk about my parents like that, but usually tell them to back off and keep there distance, try not to start a fight. But now I just have this weird power screaming at me to hit her or something, make her pay for her words, I restrained the power.

"Could you stop talking about my parents like that?" I asked threw clenched teeth.

"Sure. But one things clear…your going to be just as big of a screw up as they were." she said poking my shoulder. Okay, so I don't remember what happened exactly after that, but when I started realizing everything going on around me, I had Crystals arm tucked behind her back tight, and she was shoved against an empty wall. And the weird thing was she was laughing and thanking God or someone. WHAT!

I'm so confused right now it's not even funny.

I quickly let go of Crystal's arm and jumped back trying to shake of that feeling I got. But for some reason Crystal was running around the place cheering. Chris and Janet just gave me confused looks and then looks of shock.

"I'm sorry but why are you cheering I almost popped your arm out of your socket." I explained. She ran up to me, jeeze for such age she has the energy on a five year old.

"You, you have the gift. Your parents must've pasted it down to you some how." She said. :Oh and your parents were amazing people." She added, okay that made me feel better. And that gift thing she was talking about, maybe that was what my freak head ach was about.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a gift." I said, and I don't.

"Oh yes your eyes they show it." She said, while digging threw some more stuff until she found a mirror and held it up in front of me.

My jaw hung loose as I looked at the my fearful eyes. They weren't a soft brown anymore, they were more of so yellow, and the shape of my pulps were different. So pretty much saying my eyes resembled cat eyes. Fears and unwelcoming.

"What happened to my eyes?" I asked a little frantically, as I turned my head side to side.

"I'm not sure how it works, but do something for me," Crystal asked putting the mirror down. "I want you to tell me what each one of us smells like." She said. Now everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. She motioned for me to go on.

I shook my head.

"This insane I'm not Survivor thing, I don't have a gift, and right now all I really want to do is go home and make sure everything's okay." I said, and I did. I wanted to make sure that everyone wasn't flipping out because of my absents. I wanted to see the people who pretty much considered family. I looked in Crystal's eyes, she just looked at the floor nervously. Chris stood up from his chair, I turned around.

"I'm sorry Scarlet but, you can't go back home." He said sympathetically. What? Echoed threw my head.

"They think you've gone missing, after twenty-four hours, after a week most of the time expect the worse, then you change your identity when the time calls, and go back out into the world, for different missions and other things but never really leave the Survivors." He explained. My heart dropped like a bag of stones. This is-is… Insane, asinine, stupid. I can't ever see the only real people besides my real parents, that ever truly loved me? There's a huge lump in my throat, that if I were to speak at all that I would crumble completely into tears. But I know it didn't look that way on my face. I've had years of practice hiding the need to cry, so right now my face looked strong and determined.

I couldn't talk so I just walked over to the door opened and shut it quietly and headed somewhere just a little ways away from the camp or whatever they call it… I walked under trees and threw grass until I came to a little meadow that had a stream running on the edge of it. I found a reasonable tall tree and climbed up it. As a kid I was always good at climbing trees for fun. But this time it's only to hide, to sulk, to remember everything and one I've lost. The tears came, but I didn't make a sound. I just sat on a sturdy branch, with my knees pulled closely to my chest, and let the tears roll out of my eyes. I took a few shuddering breaths but nothing more. My life has just gone to a whole new level of upsetting.

I don't know when but somewhere in-between my crying of sorrow and my crying of anger, I fell asleep in that tree. I woke up with two people calling my name. I hopped down out of the tree, landing silently on my feet, creepy. I would usually hurt myself severely jumping down from a limb that high. I guess it's part of that weird gift thing.

I saw the two people looking for me. I think it was Janet and Chris, but they didn't hear me…hmmm maybe I can have some fun with this. I climbed back up in tree silently, and waited on a low branch.

"Were could she possibly be?" Janet asked with concern.

Chris just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but she kinda' creeps me out." He said, oh really well lest listen in for a second.

"How so? I like her, she seems nice." Janet said. Aww thank you Janet!

"Yeah well you think everyone's nice." Chris said.

"You're a nice brother, you know?" Janet said sarcastically.

"Yes I do know I am, and I still think she's creepy." Well then, be hat way.

"Why?" Janet asked again.

"I don't know she gives me a weird vibe, not a bad one but, some other kind of vibe." He explained, walking right in the perfect position. I hopped down silently and came up behind him.

"I like to say I give off a stalker vibe." I said. Janet screeched and jumped in the air slightly. Chris stood still. For some reason I kept hearing this loud thudding, that was very rapid. What is that. I looked around. I didn't see anything. I centered in on the thudding. It was coming from Chris. Sense I'm not shy and don't think before I act I get close to Chris and lean my head near his hart, but not to were my head was lying on his chest. The thudding was more rapid now. Hmm my hearing's that well now? To the point were I can hear someone's heart from a distance. Interesting.

"What are you doing?" He asked sounding a little nervous.

"Being a creeper." I said quietly. Just listening to his heart, it had slowed now and stayed at a steady tempo. It was relaxed and peaceful, soothing, if I may say so. I don't know what it is about his heart beet. I can slightly hear Janet's but Chris's is different, light, but strong. Now I'm realizing how weird and uncomfortable this is seeming for then so I backed away quickly and smiled. I just got a confused stare. God I'm a creeper. Hehe oh well…it's kinda' weird this morning I could barley look Chris in the eyes and now I can stand inches away from him, while listening to his heart, strange how people change so quickly. Strange, strange, strange.

I'm now just realizing that we were all standing around in silence. After a couple of seconds things got just a tiny bit weird. Silence is just a creepy thing you know?

"So what time is it?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Umm it's about seven." Janet said. Well it is dark outside. "Everyone's just hanging around. But tomorrow you'll start training." Janet added.

Training. Hmm could be interesting or I could fail miserably and embarrassed myself completely. Well lets find out what tomorrows first day of training brings.

Before I went to bed that night I was given another tour of the hide out, I was told the schedule from what time to wake up, which is very early, 5:30 a.m., to what time curfew is, 10:00 p.m.. Meals are served in the cafeteria and eaten just about anywhere..

I asked about the training, and I was told it was taken pretty seriously there have been broken bones that are caused on purpose and complemented by the mentors. Great, was all I thought. I get taken away from my second family and get to experience broken bones, fun, fun, fun. I was shone the little hut looking thing that had bunks in it and told that this is were I'd be sleeping. Janet shared the hut along with two other girls that looked about her age, which is about fourteen.

I went to bed nice, warm and cozy, not having a single weird dream, and I felt…good. That is until, I was waken up by pots and pans clanking together. I groaned, and pulled the covers over my head. Quickly they were stripped away, following by a rush of cold air.

I peeked threw my eye lids to see who all was there. And of course, Chris and a couple other guys I did know holding, pots, pan, and spoons. I didn't want to deal with anything for the moment so I just pulled my pillow over my head.

"CHRIS!" Janet shirked at the top of her lungs. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah we don't have to get up for another hour or so." The brown headed girl Jenny said, as her best friend Kendra agreed.

"We just wanted to give the newbie a nice warm welcome." Some guy said. I didn't move an inch as I felt the stares of many, burning into my skin.

"Is she alive?" Someone asked, while I got pocked on the back. I'm not a morning person, I prefer to sleep all day and stay up all night. It's just best that way.

So anyway, the poking continued, I'm breathing do you not hear or see it? I screamed in my head. I sighed.

"You heard Jenny," I said threw the pillow. "We still have another hour of sleep, so could you please leave?" I asked trying to sound nice, even though I knew I sounded pretty sour. Oh well their fault for getting me up at four.

"She LIVES!" Someone praised. I sat up in my bed and stood up stretching out. I walked past the group of people in the hut, and out the door.

"Were you going?" Janet asked. I shrugged my shoulders, and tripped over a rock or something. I hit the ground pretty hard, but I'm so tiered that I don't even care. I got comfortable and closed my eyes.

"Scarlet, you can't stay there." Chris said. I just sighed. Why, why, why? Skipped in my head repeatedly.

"Scarlet?" Janet asked, poking my with her finger. Jeeze I feel like road kill in a town with loads of kids, with nothing to do but poke at road kill.

"Why do I keep getting poked?" I asked, while rolling over, and standing up. I'm just now realizing that I can't really see everything. Just a little blurry, yesterday everything was so clear and sharp, now blurry. I rubbed my eyes rapidly, blinking then staring, blinking then staring, rubbing. Everyone around me was looking at me like I was crazy, and I probably was. I just dropped it.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I said. Walking back toward the showers. It's pretty much four thirty. So while I'm taking a shower let's recap on my birthday yesterday.

Well, it started out with me getting dolled up and going to the mall, then run into Chris, get drugged by Chris, the waking up in a strange place with different clothes…wait! Who dressed me in different clothes that day! Why am I now just thinking about this! God I feel violated. But anyway back onto the list. Umm…after waking up in different clothes, there was finding out about this place, my…well whatever you want to call it 'power' I discovered, then finding out that I can never see my family again. And here we are now.

Sigh, I don't know if I'm going to get used to this place, I don't know how well I'm going to sleep not knowing how everyone is, I don't know how I'll live pretty much, in a place I don't really know, with people who are pretty much strangers.

How is this going to come out?

Chapter Three-Chris

After Scarlet left for the showers, I got a square punch in the arm from Janet.

"Hay! What was that for?" I screeched rubbing my arm. All my bunk mates had already left to go back to sleep.

"Oh? I don't know, maybe for getting us up at like four in the morning!" Janet yelled. Yeah but it was funny. I said to myself. Janet just sighed, for a fourteen year old sister she acts like our mother. "So are you going to watch Scarlet train?" She asked. I shrugged. But the whole camp is going to, after the word about how she put Crystal in an arm lock got out.

"Who she going up against…I know you know." I said. Janet somehow knows everything I still don't know how but she does.

"Oh just the all mighty Thera." Dear Lord, Thera? Why so shocked, well Thera is a tough girl, built like a body builder, and well she can read minds. So no one here has ever beat her, but she cheats, so I say. But Scarlet is going to be demolished. Oh well, that's just another Survivor gone.

After Scarlet got back from the showers and everything, we all went to go eat breakfast not mentioning the whole Thera thing to her. After that it was off to training.

There was already a bit of crowed circled around the fighting area, Thera was already there doing pull ups on one of the low tree branches. She glances over at us and laughs jumping down.

"Is this what I must fight?" She asked, and did a mention that she has a thick Russian accent?

"Oh who me?" Scarlet asked pointing to herself looking innocent as ever. "Oh no, no, no, no." She said.

"Oh but yes." David said coming up behind Scarlet. "We would like to see just how well of a fighter you are." Scarlet's face just sunk.

"Well go on." David pushed. Scarlet timidly stepped up.

"Why do want her dead?' I murmured. David chuckled.

"We just want to see how well of a fighter she is. It's not like Thera will kill her, just maybe hurt her slightly…or severely." he said a little unsure. Lord give her strength.

"Let the fight begin!" David called.

Thera was in full attack mode, while Scarlet stood there. I don't know but I think I remember the guy in the book store telling me to watch out for the girl in the back. I thought he was talking about Scarlet at first but now watching her about to fight looking like she doesn't even know how to curl a fist, I'm having my doubts.

Scarlet and Thera were walking in slow circles, waiting for someone to make the first move. Scarlet's eyes already had changed to the cat like glint. I know some around thought they were scary, but if you looked at them closely there actually beautiful. There unique and just different. But with her facial features their amazing…Why am I thinking these things, stupid attention span.

So anyway, back to the fight. No one had said a word or made a move. I could tell that Thera was getting impatient, and wanted something to break. So naturally, she's the first to make a move. Thera quickly tries to grab Scarlet's arm in a lock, but Scarlet move just as quick and swipes her hand away, while some how at the same time She grabs a huge chunk of Thera's hair. Thera doesn't react in pain what so ever, but in anger. Thera drops all her weight to the ground pulling Scarlet down with her. Scarlet attempts to get up but is pulled back down. And is put in a full body lock. Thera looks at David.

"We may use weapons, no?" She asked in her thick accent.

David ponders, while Scarlet's eyes are filled with what looks like fear.

"Yes, but not to much damage." He agrees. Thera is pleased and laughing. Probably reading Scarlet's fearful thoughts.

Thera pulls a tiny blade from her pocket.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" Scarlet screeches, struggling out of the head lock.

"Oh little girl. You are defenseless against me." Thera hissed. I watched a flash of anger go across Scarlet's face.

"Who are you calling 'defenseless'?" Scarlet growled, as she tried to wriggle out of the lock. Thera laughed at the effort she was putting into this.

"David this is insane, what are you expecting?" I asked, him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess for someone to finally beat Thera." He said.

"But I mean really, she's not strong enough to handle her, and do you really think she's smart enough to beat her?" I chuckled.

"I would watch what you say.' David warned.

"Why it's not like she can hear me." I said with my chuckle still in my voice. And that exact same moment we all hear Thera scream and let go of Scarlet. I looked up Thera's arm was bleeding, there was also a bit of blood on Scarlet's lip, so from the look of it, Scarlet bit Thera…and hard.

Thera got up clutching her arm and looking like she could kill Scarlet. Everyone could see that on her face, even Scarlet got the picture, that's why she started running for the woods as fast as she can. But sadly, even Thera with a hurt arm was still pretty fast. So she was right behind her.

'Oh come on no hard feeling right?" Scarlet asked. "I mean I get a little Closter phobic and then just a little I'm out of hand." She tried to explain. Thera didn't say anything she just kept running with blood streaming down her arm.

And then the next part kinda' confused me. So Scarlet just completely drops to the ground in the fetal position, to were Thera tripped over her and then hit the ground. Scarlet scrambled up and sat on top of Thera with her arms locked behind her. It all happened so fast, though it didn't seem really for a second. Thera was beat.

There was silence going threw my head but there were claps all round me. Thera was beat and by some girl who hasn't even been here a full day. And she's a quick thinker, fast runner, scary eyed, person that's I don't know. All my thoughts are running together, I'm be fumbled, speechless, at this point. David gave me a little pit of a nudge in the side and a 'haha, you were wrong' smile. I rolled my eyes, but I was still in shock.

Scarlet got off Thera and offered a hand up. Thera just looked at her peace treaty as if it were a road kill.

"Keep your treaty," Thera spat. "I don't want to be your friend." Scarlet looked hurt as she curled her hand away. She turned and started going in the other direction, with a pain full look in her eyes. Then started sprinting into the forest. And then there was no sight of her.

Hmm, it doesn't seem that Scarlet like making enemies. Or about then next four hours no one had seen Scarlet at all, David walked up to me.

"You should go find her." He suggested.

"Why me? Can't you get Janet to do it? She's the one who wants to be friends with her." I whined.

David just shrugged his shoulders, "Well your hear now and I told you to." he said. I hate it when David over uses his authority on me. I just sighed, and ran off into the forest.

Yeah, this is great. Going threw the woods looking for some nube that doesn't even want to be here, much less see people. I'm pretty sure she's emo or something, it wouldn't surprise me.

And as my thoughts ramble on and on, I almost forget that I'm actually suppose to looking for her. I stop and listen out for her, a Survivors sense are about ten times better than a normal humans, but the again Scarlet's must be like, I don't know, twenty times better, sense there's the whole special factor about her. But back on subject, I listened out for anything and watched for any sense of movement, and almost too quite for me to ever hear I hear soft singing coming from a tree about twenty yards.

I silently ran over to the tree thinking maybe I could scare her, I mean just for the fun of it you know? Anyhow, I crept over silently and as I got closer I could hear her singing more clearly, her soft voice just murmuring the tune of a song, I couldn't believe myself but I actually stopped to listen. The actual words to the song sounded hard core and depressing, but when she sang it sound like a sweet little melody.

A couple of more steps and I could see her on a branch, one leg hanging over the edge of the branch, just staring off into space. I was about to get up and pounce on her, but just suddenly she froze strait, sitting up straight and silent, I didn't know what she was looking at, so ever so silently did I look around. I apparently didn't see what she was seeing, so I turned back to the tree she was in, and…she wasn't there. Were did she go? When did she go?

I was looking around in a crouched position. Great got to go find her again I thought.

"What are you looking for?" I voice asked merrily. I whipped around, and there was Scarlet standing before me. WHAT?

"How, when, where, who, why?" I stuttered over the words. Things in my head were just as jumbled as my words. Scarlet just gave me a blank look.

"How? I jumped from the tree. When? About a minute ago. Where? Here. Who? Me. Why? Because your stalking me." She explained. My face showed confusion. But I'm still not understanding how I didn't notice her before.

We shared another long look…Her eyes were still there soft brown, and gleamed with the sun.

"What?" She asked.

"I really don't know, still trying to figure out how you got out of that tree so fast, and quietly." I said.

"Oh." She said climbing back up in a tree. "You mean this?" She asked, while on one of the branches, she crouched over looking somewhat cat like. And sprang off. She flew down the tree landing on her feet almost too quite to hear. Scarlet is going to be someone I'm going to have to watch out for.

I looked over at Scarlet, she hadn't gotten up of the ground, instead she was just laying flat on her back, just staring at the sky.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Listening." She said simply. Yeah that clears things up for me.

"Well to what?" She sighed.

"Your heart, just randomly."

"Whoa, uh, what, why mine?" I babbled. I mean that is kind of creepy, some chick can hear your heart.

"Calm down, it's the only one I can hear." She said.

"I am calm and no dip, you and me are the only ones here." I said.

Scarlet laughed. "Yeah but yours is literally the only one I hear, like today during the fight," She went on. "I could only hear yours…well and Thera's, dude that I was afraid she was going to punch me or something." Well that's odd, then a question popped into my head.

"How exactly did you beat her in the first place?" I asked. "You know she can read minds?"

"Ohhhhh. Well that's no help around me, I don't so much as think as I do act, and I'm kind of dyslexic with actions and stuff. Like I might be thinking-run around stop and elbow her in the face-but instead I drop to the ground in a ball." She explained. Well, I guess that does make sense.

We were silent after that, the only sound were our breathing and the sounds of nature it's self…I sat down on the ground just wanting to embrace the moment. It was nice.

"So were did you live before this?" Scarlet asked out of no were.

"Well me and Janet lived with our parents, about five years back." I said, I didn't feel like going into detail about my life, cause it was pretty much normal and boring.

"What about you?" I asked. Scarlet sat up.

"Well parents died in a freak house fire, lived in a foster home for about two years, got adopted by Christina, lived with and her twin boys, Thrash and Gage, and then I wound up here…I guess that's it." She finished. I stared at her a little stunned. She just explained a pretty much some what depressing life in about thirty seconds, with out changing her mood what so ever.

"And you don't seem upset…at all?" I said with curiosity in my voice. Scarlet looked down at her hands that were in one another.

"No actually, I'm very upset…" She said, timidly.

"You don't show it." I said quietly.

"Years of practice." She said with a smile, that went as fast as it came. Things got very quite, sitting next to Scarlet I saw a pained expression on her face.

"Scarlet do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She nodded her head no.

"Do you want to cry?" I asked. She nodded her head yes.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" She nodded her head no. Just because I thought it would be comforting I rapped my arms around Scarlet and pulled her close to me. She had no abjection to the offer and buried her face in my chest, soon her body started to shutter, and I could hear the sobs. I held her tighter, so she knew I wasn't leaving. While I sat there Holding Scarlet I never wanted to let go, not ever…maybe I like Scarlet, I mean really like her. But then again I also like oranges. Oh well think about it later, until I have time to myself.

(Later That Night)

That was an interesting day…I thought as I lied down on my bunk in my little hut back at camp. Me and Scarlet got back after she finished crying and my shirt dried, she felt terrible about that, and started crying more. Women are very emotional. But while I was holding Scarlet, I think I developed feelings for Scarlet…HAHAHAHAH, no. Just my mind playing with me, oh well.


End file.
